


Just a Couple of Needy Grapes

by DelilahMcMuffin



Series: Condomless in the Creek [12]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Boys In Love, Communication is Sexy, Consent is Sexy, David Rose Loves Patrick Brewer, Hand Jobs, Important Conversations about condoms, Insecurity, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Making Sex a Safe Space, POV Alternating, Patrick Brewer has very fuckable thighs, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Rimming, Thirsty Bottom Patrick Brewer, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahMcMuffin/pseuds/DelilahMcMuffin
Summary: He wishes he could take it all back. That he’d just agreed to fuck Patrick bare and leave it at that. Because this is a conversation he doesn’t want to have. Patrick knows all about his sordid past, knows how David wasn’t always as careful with his body as he should have been. But this niggling fear has always lingered, deep down in the dark place in the back of his mind. And he hasn’t wanted to talk about it because maybe it will make him look stupid, or maybe it will be the thing that makes Patrick throw his hands up and say “you know what? Too crazy for me. I’m out.” And that can’t happen. He needs Patrick. Patrick is his grape. And he is Patrick’s.He is Patrick’s very needy and neurotic grape.Part of the Condomless in the Creek series.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Condomless in the Creek [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983950
Comments: 12
Kudos: 208





	Just a Couple of Needy Grapes

**Author's Note:**

> I am so late to this party! Thanks to all the other authors for coming together in this amazing series! Each work is an alternate take on a time that David and Patrick discuss their condom usage, or lack thereof. They do not exist in the same timeline and are not necessarily consistent with each other.
> 
> This is set after Season 6 Episode 7 Moira Rosé.
> 
> Basically, it's feelings book-ended by porn. So. Enjoy!!

“Fuck, David. Fucking fuck me already!” Patrick moans, pressing his ass back against David’s face.

With a wicked chuckle, David spears his tongue deep into Patrick’s hole and uses his fingers to squeeze his ass cheeks and his thumbs to tease his rim. He’s being a little shit and he knows it, but he also knows Patrick is a slut for anything in his ass; toys, David’s tongue or fingers or dick. He’s generally not picky and always very appreciative. 

But today he asked to be fucked, he wanted David’s dick specifically. And who was David to say no to that?

“God, you’re such an asshole,” Patrick whines, but it doesn’t stop him from fucking himself on David’s tongue, or his pretty pink hole from fluttering with need when David pulls away. “Nooo! Baby, I need you!”

“Shh. I know,” David says, running a soothing hand along Patrick’s leg from knee to hip. “Lemme just get a cond—“ He pulls the empty box from the bedside table and a knot of annoyance twists in his stomach. “Fuck,” he mutters. “Fuck. _Fuck!”_

“Yes, lets fuck. C’mon,” Patrick groans, wiggling his perfect ass, vying for David‘s attention. 

“No, Patrick. _Fuck!”_ David explains, tossing the empty box to the floor. “We’re out of condoms.”

“We’re...no. No we’re not,” Patrick says. “You’ve got some in your bag.”

 _“No.”_ David tries to keep his voice calm. “We used the last one the other night, and _I_ said I needed to get some more, but then _you_ said not to bother because you had an extra box in your drawer!”

Patrick pushes his face into the mattress and lets out a frustrated groan of _“fuuuuuuuuuck!”_ with his ass still up in the air looking all gorgeous and slick and—thanks to this fucking fiasco—totally out of fucking bounds. 

“It’s fine,” David huffs, rubbing his thumb over Patrick’s tender, quivering hole and earning a needy little whine from his fiancé. “We can try out that new plug I got you, and I’ll just...I can just fuck your thighs or something.” Patrick does have wonderful, strong, thick thighs that are perfect for fucking, so David isn’t actually too put out about the whole thing. But Patrick rolls over into his back and crosses his arms over his chest, a full blown pout erupting on his face.

“I don’t want you to fuck my thighs,” he grumbles, and David swears to God that if Patrick’s lower lip juts out any further, he is going to call Marcy Brewer and tell on him, because this is just ridiculous. 

“Well, what do you want me to do?” David asks, feeling more than a little exasperated. “Put my clothes back on and drive to Elmdale? Because the pharmacy here is already closed for the night, so—“

_“Youcouldjustfuckmebare.”_

David squints and tilts his head to one side. “What?” Patrick’s words had all come out in a mumbled rush, so he’s not quite sure if he heard correctly, or—

“You. Could. Just. Fuck. Me. Bare.” Patrick over enunciates every word this time, and yeah. That’s what David thought he said.

“Yeah, that’s not happening,” he says firmly. They’ve talked about this a few times in the past, the possibility of going bare. But condoms have always been a thing for David. An _important_ thing. And of course he loves Patrick, and he trusts him, and obviously he wants to fuck him. But he also has this one rule that he has never, _ever_ broken—not since he had a scare back in his early twenties—and he doesn’t want to break it now just because it would be more convenient. 

“Do you not trust me?” Patrick’s voice has lost its pout and is sounding terribly, awfully vulnerable. David chews at the inside of his lip as he tries to decide on how best to answer. “David? Do you? Do you not trust me?”

Patrick sounds annoyed now. And of course he would be. David is being cagey and weird and of course Patrick would get upset with him.

“It’s not—” he says, pausing to choose his words carefully, “—it’s not that I don’t trust _you.”_ He looks up and Patrick is staring back at him with an incredulous look on his face.

“There are only two of us in this relationship, David,” Patrick says with a note of impatience creeping into his voice now. “So, you know, it’s kind of hard to take you seriously when you say things like that. Because who else is there? There’s only me!” Patrick leans back against the pillows and pinches the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. “Is this about Ken? Because I told you I didn’t sleep with—“

“I don’t trust _me,_ okay?” The words burst out of David’s mouth before his brain has a chance to edit them. Patrick is looking at him like he has two heads.

“What?” Patrick asks, sitting up a little straighter. David has to look away.

“It’s _me_ that I don’t trust, okay?”

Silence hangs thick and heavy between them. 

“A-are you...what are you saying, David?” Patrick asks, trying to catch David’s eye. “Are you saying...have you been with someone else?”

David’s head shoots up. “What? No!” He reaches for Patrick’s hand, his stomach twisting into knots when Patrick’s hand twitches, like he’s going to pull it away before David can touch him. “I haven’t been with anyone but you since Sebastien.”

Patrick sighs and grabs a throw pillow, putting it over his lap to cover his flagging erection. “Okay. But you got tested after Sebastien. We both got tested before we...before that night at Stevie’s. So I don’t...you need to help me to understand.”

David sighs and tips his head back to stare at the ceiling. He wishes he could take it all back. That he’d just agreed to fuck Patrick bare and leave it at that. Because this is a conversation he doesn’t want to have. Patrick knows all about his sordid past, knows how David wasn’t always as careful with his body as he should have been. But this niggling fear has always lingered, deep down in the dark place in the back of his mind. And he hasn’t wanted to talk about it because maybe it will make him look stupid, or maybe it will be the thing that makes Patrick throw his hands up and say “you know what? Too crazy for me. I’m out.” And that can’t happen. He needs Patrick. Patrick is his grape. And he is Patrick’s.

He is Patrick’s very needy and neurotic grape.

* * *

“It’s _me_ that I don’t trust, okay?”

Well that’s not what Patrick thought David was going to say at all. He’s not entirely sure what he expected, but seeing his beautiful, confident David almost cave in on himself like this is not what Patrick wants. So he tries to understand. He asks David to explain. 

“So you know before you, I like...I slept with a lot of people,” David begins, talking to the ceiling because Patrick knows this part of his former life embarrasses him. He sees himself as tainted in some way, because of his promiscuous past. And no matter how many times Patrick tries to console and convince him that his past doesn’t change how he sees David or feels about him now, it’s something that David can’t seem to let go of. 

“I know, babe. And you know that I don’t care if you slept with one person or a hundred people—“

“It was more than a hundred,” David supplies unhelpfully.

“Okay.”

“Like, a _lot_ more than a hundred.”

“Yeah, I get it, David. You slept with a lot of people,” Patrick says, maybe a little more sharply than he’d meant. “Again, we’ve both been tested and come back clean, so—“

“Okay, but what if...what if like, way back then, I slept with somebody that gave me something they don’t have a test for?”

Patrick blinks. David stares back at him, still chewing on his lip, his eyes wide and solemn. 

“W-what?”

“And then what if...what if I gave it to you? And you got sick or...” David trails off, his eyes dropping to his hands as he twists the gold rings on his fingers nervously. “I couldn’t live with myself if something I did when I was young and stupid came back to hurt you, Patrick.”

“David…” Patrick breathes. This is what has had David tied up in knots about condoms all this time? He wants to refute David’s fears, tell him that he’s being ridiculous. They've been so careful, and it’s been over ten years since the last time David went without a condom and _he’s_ not sick or suffering from some mystery, untestable STI. But then he thinks back to his conversation with Mr. Rose just the other day. The conversation where Patrick had promised to respect David. And protect him. Even when it means protecting him from himself. 

He sits up a little straighter and reaches for David’s hand. “I appreciate you worrying about this on my behalf, David. I really do.” He squeezes David’s hand, and David looks at him, brows still furrowed with concern. “But I need you to know that even if you don’t trust yourself...or I guess, if you don’t trust decisions you made in the past, well...I do. I trust you. Completely.”

“But—“

Patrick places a quieting finger over David’s lips. “I also need you to know that if going without a condom is a dealbreaker for you—regardless of the reason behind it—then I...I’m okay with that. I’m okay with it if we never have sex without a condom, alright?”

“But you...you said you wanted me to fuck you bare,” David whispers. He’s biting his lip and his dark eyes are wide with worry. “Will you really be okay if we never have that? If I can’t...what if I can never give that to you?”

Patrick mentally berates himself for his errant slip of the tongue. He’d been caught up in the heat of the moment, filled with the need to have David inside him. He hadn’t been thinking clearly about what that request might mean to David, how it might be perceived.

“David, if you’re not comfortable with it, then we won’t do it. It’s off the table, as far as I’m concerned.”

David stares back at him warily. “But you said—”

“I know what I said,” Patrick sighs. He takes David’s face in his hands, thumbs scraping gently over the rough stubble on his jaw. “But I need you to hear what I’m saying now.” He looks David straight in the eyes, waiting to be sure he has his fiancé’s full attention. “I love you. I don’t want to do anything you don’t want to do, David. I respect you too much to put you in a situation that makes you feel unsafe. So if you say no to sex without a condom, then we don’t have sex without a condom.”

David stares back at him, unblinking and unwavering for a long while. Then he nods his head, the movement so minute it’s barely noticeable. But Patrick notices. Because Patrick notices everything about the love of his life, the man he’s going to spend forever with. And if forever means fucking with a condom for the rest of their lives, then that’s a sacrifice he is willing to make. As far as sacrifices go, it barely registers on the scale. 

“So,” Patrick says, letting his hands drop from David’s face, down to his chest, where he pets teasingly at the thick hair that begins just below his collarbones and trails all the way down between his legs, “We don’t have a condom, but you went to all the trouble of getting me all wet and open for you…” He tips his chin down and looks up at David through coquettishly lowered lashes. “What are you gonna do about it?”

David bites at his lower lip and Patrick doesn’t miss the way his pupils dilate. “Uh…”

Patrick can’t help but preen at the way his hand trailing lazy lines up and down David’s body has already rendered him a little sex stupid. “I believe you said something about that new plug we got?” He reaches between David’s legs to take gentle hold of his softened dick, squeezing it lightly and stroking once, twice. “And you mentioned maybe...fucking my thighs?” He squeezes David a little harder, grinning at the hitch in David’s breathing.

“Yeah. I...that’s good. I want...I want that.” 

“Mmm...me too,” Patrick says. He leans forward and kisses David, just a soft brush of lips, his hand still stroking David back to full hardness after their little conversational detour. God, he wants David inside him. But he’s not going to press. Whether or not they cross that threshold is up to David, and David alone. “Gonna get you nice and hard, baby. And you’re gonna get me so fucking messy, aren’t you? Gonna come all over my thighs?”

“Yes. Yup,” David nods. He grabs Patrick and pulls him close, crashing their mouths together in a heated kiss that steals Patrick’s breath and draws a moan from deep in his chest. Somehow, Patrick ends up on his back, David nestled between his legs, their mouths still fused together, tongues dueling for dominance. David’s hand slips down to cup his balls, tugging gently, before he slides a finger firmly along his perineum. He runs that fingertip teasingly around the rim of Patrick’s hole. 

“Fuck, David,” Patrick groans into David’s mouth. He jerks his hips upward, his cock straining for the friction of David’s body, his hole eager for David to fill it. “Just fucking put something in me already.”

David rests his forehead against Patrick’s shoulder, panting hard. “Jesus,” he breathes into Patrick’s skin. “Fuck. You’re so fucking thirsty.”

He continues to tease Patrick’s rim with his finger and Patrick slides his hand down David’s back, squeezing his ass tightly. “Tell me something I don’t already know,” he grumbles. He bears down, hitching his legs up David’s sides and trying to angle his ass so he can somehow get David’s finger inside of him. He growls in frustration when David pulls away entirely. “David!”

“I know, honey,” he replies, the patronizing jerk. “I’m just getting the plug for your needy little hole.”

David climbs off the bed and opens the bottom drawer of the dresser where they keep their toys. He pulls out the black silicone vibrating plug they’d ordered last week, as well as a small bottle of toy-safe lube. Shoving the drawer shut with his foot, David turns to Patrick and shimmies his shoulders. “Uh oh,” he says, kneeling on the side of the bed and setting his wares down beside Patrick. “Look what I found. See something you want, honey?”

Patrick bites his lip and nods his head. “Yes. I want it, David. Want it in me.”

David grins and leans down, his face hovering mere inches over Patrick’s. “And what do we say?”

 _“Please,_ David!” Patrick isn’t proud of the desperate, whining tone to his voice, but he doesn’t care. He can’t care. Because he’s watching David apply lube to his fingers, then watching those fingers disappear between his legs. He feels the press and stretch of one, then two fingers inside of him, probing deeper and deeper, stretching him so good, so right. His hips are moving with David’s fingers, drawing them deeper. He squeezes around them. He feels pressure against his prostate and he keens, grabbing his thighs and pulling his legs up and spreading them wider. “Fuck, fuck, fuck...David. _David!”_

And then David’s fingers are gone and Patrick’s hole clenches pitifully around nothing. He moans and spreads his legs further, arching his back and putting on a show for David. 

“Oh my God,” David breathes, and then he’s lubing up the plug and Patrick holds his breath, feeling the tip against his hole. “Breathe, honey,” David encourages, and Patrick does. As he exhales, David slides the plug in all the way. The stretch as the flared base passes his rim is everything Patrick has been longing for all night long. It’s a little painful and it's so perfect. He sucks in a breath when David gives the plug a little tap, then tugs on it gently, just to tease. “Is that good, honey? That what you’ve been waiting for?”

Patrick closes his eyes and breathes out an assenting hum. David taps the plug again. “Words, Patrick.”

“So fucking good, David,” he murmurs. He rolls his hips, letting the plug settle inside him. “Turn it on.” He opens his eyes to see David looking back at him, one eyebrow raised. “Please? Please turn it on, David. I need it.”

“Yeah, you do,” David purrs. He lays down beside Patrick, his elbow bent, head propped up on the palm of his hand. He curls his free hand around Patrick’s neglected cock, stroking firmly, slowly. Just the way he knows Patrick likes. Just as he is about to ask again—he may even beg, he’s so fucking desperate—for David to turn on the vibrations, he feels a low, pulsing deep inside him. It feels so good, but it’s not enough. Not nearly enough.

“More,” he demands, rocking his hips up into David’s fist, then down onto the bed to press the plug just that little bit further into himself. “Please, David. More. I need it.” David picks up the little remote and turns up the intensity of the vibrations. “God, more! _Harder!”_

The hand on his dick tightens while David speeds up his pace. With his other hand, he turns up the plug again and as Patrick’s hips rock back against the mattress, the plug goes deeper still, the tip nudging against his prostate and causing his breath to catch and his cock to dribble precome all over David’s hand. 

Without missing a stroke, David shifts so he’s between Patrick’s legs again. His fist keeps dragging up and down Patrick’s cock, while he places his other hand on Patrick’s abdomen, holding him down so the pressure from the plug against his prostate is constant. 

Throwing his head back in pure ecstasy, Patrick’s legs twitch in time with the pulses and he can feel all the muscles in his core, in his pelvis, tightening like a loaded spring. He knows he’s muttering all kinds of nonsense, but he doesn’t care. He’s so full. David is taking such good care of him, giving him exactly what he needs. Just like he always does. David is so good to him.

“You’re so good to me too, honey,” David’s voice is soft, almost awe-struck. Patrick looks down to see his fiancé’s eyes are glued to the plug and Patrick can just imagine how it must look, his hole stretched so tight around that huge flared base, his most intimate place trembling with need and want and pleasure. His balls dripping with lube and precome. God, he wants to see it. He closes his eyes and imagines David on his back, plugged up tight and dripping with his need. 

It’s that last thought that pushes him over the edge. He pushes down against the plug and David’s hand tightens around him and he’s coming. God, he’s coming so hard he’s pretty sure he blacks out for a minute, because when he opens his eyes, his hole feels so empty and stretched and the mess he’s sure he made on his stomach and all over David’s hand is cleaned up. David smiles down at him, wiping beads of sweat from his forehead before pressing a kiss to his temple.

“Hi there,” he says, a smug little grin tugging at the corners of his lips. Patrick would roll his eyes if he wasn’t so exhausted.

_“Hiyrslaf.”_

David chuckles. “I’m sorry?”

Patrick clears his throat as his brain tries to isolate the words he wants to say. “Hi yourself.”

David kisses the tip of his nose. “So, someone had fun,” he says coyly, running a finger down the centre of Patrick’s chest. 

Patrick sighs and nods his head. “Mmm. It’s rude to fish for compliments, David.”

David waves him off, snuggling up closer against Patrick’s side. He reaches over to Patrick’s bedside table and picks up a water bottle, unscrewing the cap and holding it to Patrick’s lips. “Drink,” he says, and Patrick does. The water is cool and soothing as it trickles down his raw throat. How loud had he shouted?

“You shouted a lot,” David informs him and Patrick groans because apparently his brain to mouth filter is still offline. “And _very_ loudly. I take that as a compliment. So. You’re welcome.”

Patrick reaches clumsily for David’s hip, pulling him close. “It _was_ a compliment. That was amazing,” he murmurs against David’s neck, nibbling and biting at the skin just below his ear. _“You’re_ amazing.” His hand meanders down David’s chest to his cock which is hot and hard beneath his palm. “You still want to fuck my thighs? Or can I suck you off?”

David’s hips twitch and he tilts his head to expose more of his neck to Patrick’s wandering mouth. “Mmm...I’d love for you to suck me, but given that your brain and your mouth aren’t communicating reliably right now, I’m afraid you might bite me—” He breaks off, laughing at Patrick’s disgruntled harrumph. He smooths his hand down Patrick’s body to the back of his thigh, squeezing firmly. “And I do love your thighs.”

Patrick bites him, just below his collarbone, in atonement for his uncalled-for-but-actually-pretty-accurate assessment of Patrick’s current state of mind. Then he flips over so his back is to David and lifts his top leg, waiting for David to slather him with lube, which he does. Very thoroughly. Patrick groans as David slides his cock between his legs. His head nudges against his hole, still swollen and sensitive from the plug. He groans and squeezes his legs together, pressing his ass back against David’s hips.

“Fuck, Patrick,” David groans in his ear. “You feel so good, honey. So good for me. Fuck.” David’s fingers dig into the flesh of Patrick’s hip as he fucks into him, his pace increasing, his breath quickening in hot little puffs against the back of Patrick’s neck. If he was ten years younger, he’s sure he’d be able to get hard again, but right now he’s happy to let David use his body for his pleasure. “God. So tight, baby. Squeeze me tighter, honey.” David’s voice is broken and breathy and his thrusts are becoming more and more wild as he pounds his hips against Patrick’s ass. His rim is throbbing from overstimulation, but it feels so fucking good. It’s not something they’ve explored much, and Patrick makes a mental note to add it to the list of kinks they want to explore together.

Squeezing his legs together as tight as he can, Patrick reaches behind him to grab David’s ass, pulling him closer. David lets out a loud, long moan. His hips stutter and his body tenses and Patrick feels the warm wet of his release between his legs, all over his spent rim and coating the back of his balls. It's gross and wonderful and he sighs in pleasure as David presses messy, wet kisses to his neck and shoulders.

It’s Patrick who gets up this time, grabbing the cloth from the floor where David had apparently discarded it and heading to the bathroom to toss it in the hamper and get a fresh one from the linen closet. He wets it and takes it back to bed where he uses it to clean David’s cock. David takes it from him and gently washes Patrick for the second time that night. 

Patrick closes his eyes, suddenly overcome with emotion. He has never had anyone look after him like David does. With such love and respect. He’s never felt safer that he does with David. Like they could explore anything, talk about anything, and he never has to worry that David will think less of him. Well...unless he expresses incorrect opinions about one of his beloved romantic comedies. Or—God forbid—one of his Divas.

As David turns off the light and settles back down beside him, Patrick rolls over to rest his head on David’s chest and wrap him up in his arms. David plants a kiss to the top of his head and skims his hand up and down Patrick’s arm. The silence extends between them, and Patrick is almost certain David has fallen asleep when his voice sounds in the darkness.

“Patrick?”

“Hmm?”

“Did...did you mean what you said?”

Patrick smiles and presses a kiss to David’s chest. “I said a lot of things tonight, babe. You’re gonna have to be more specific.”

David’s hand tightens around his arm and Patrick lifts his head. He can just make out David’s face in the light streaming through a gap in the curtains. His eyes are open and he’s staring at the ceiling, his mouth twisted up in a nervous little knot.

“I’m sorry. You were being serious,” Patrick says, all hints of teasing gone from his voice.

David is quiet for another long moment, but then his hand starts moving again on Patrick’s arm. “About the condoms.”

Reaching up, Patrick hooks his finger under David’s chin, turning his head they’re looking at one another. “I meant what I said, David,” Patrick says seriously, firmly, lovingly. “Whatever you need.”

David bites his lip, but the corners of his mouth twist upward before he can hide them, and his eyes crinkle. “Okay,” he says quietly.

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is largely un-betaed (although I need to give a shout out to NeelyO for having a peek at the beginning and telling me to keep going), so I imagine there are oodles of mistakes. 
> 
> Thanks to you all for reading. The constant encouragement I received in 2020 kept me writing, and I am eternally grateful to you all for coming back to my stories, for your support and love, and for allowing me to entertain you (and sometimes murder you with feelings).
> 
> Comments and kudos are a gal's best friends, so please feel free to let me know what you thought. 
> 
> I'm on Tumblr @delilah-mcmuffin and on Twitter @DelilahMcMuffin
> 
> Come say hi!!!
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> D McM


End file.
